


Казалось

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Omega, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ривай после смерти Эрвина остался босой и беременный. Иными словами: «Ебала жаба гадюку. Жаба сдохла, а гадюка задумалась, что же это с ней такое было...»
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8
Collections: домашний фест шингекитреда (2019)





	Казалось

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Выполнено на домашний фестиваль шингекитреда на заявку: «напишите омегаверс где ривай остался босой и беременный после смерти эрвина, вроде фанонили же что-то такое днищное прошлой зимой?»  
> 2\. Днище не получилось, но его душок витает над всем фанфиком.

Ранним утром Ривай закрепил седло на своем коне, тяжело уселся в него и привычной дорогой поскакал в город. На дороге было еще темно, холодно, выл ветер — осенняя пора в этот день была особенно неприятна. Кругом слякоть, грязь, лужи, но покуда можно разобрать дорогу, он будет ехать и тщательно кутаться в плащ. Ему сидеть бы в Штабе, у себя в комнате и на улицу и носа не высовывать, но до зарезу надо было разобраться с одним делом в последний, как он надеялся, раз. И так надо торопиться, сильно затянул — а отдохнуть всегда успеется. Приедет, сляжет у себя в комнате на денек-другой и будет как новый. Главное, чтобы Ханджи его не донимала потом своими вопросами.

За ним никто не гнался — хорошо. Если бы она заметила его исчезновение, то уже бросилась бы за ним, догнала, перехватила поводья и спросила бы свое любимое «Что с тобой не так?» Ривай все еще не знал, что на это отвечать, и они бы поссорились. А обижать подругу было бы сейчас гнилым занятием как ни крути — на нее и так свалилось много дел.

Успокоившись, он дал лошади перейти с галопа на шаг. В дороге у него появилось время подумать и, вдали от родных давящих стен, то и дело напоминавших о прошлом, почувствовать себя свободнее. И наконец-то решить, что же с ним не так.

Интуиция подсказывала, что дело было в его подходе к жизни. Ривай всегда считал, что надо относиться к людям так, как они относятся к тебе.

В этом был какой-то благородный баланс. Правда, его немногие ценили — еще бы, ведь в мире чванливых альф и раболепных омег соотношение сил было не в пользу последних. Омег притесняли из-за природы, постоянно внушали им необходимость выскочить за альфу и нарожать ему детей, склоняли к семейной жизни. Не приветствовалось требовать от жизни _не_ семейного уюта, заявлять о своей самостоятельности, заниматься «альфачьим» делом. А ведь именно это и делал Ривай.

А какой у него был выбор? Да никакого. Родился он от шлюхи, а это значило для всех, что мать его была идиоткой-шалавой, не удосужившейся найти себе мужа. Образования он так и не получил — очевидно, был тупым, а раз жил в Подземном городе — то и вовсе был человеком второго сорта. Люди были склонны считать его вшой, и, наверное, если бы Ривай был вшой, то он бы примирился. Но так как он ею не был, ему пришлось пробиваться и воевать со всем светом. Спасибо Кенни за то, что показал как.

В общем, внешний мир его не любил, и Ривай, как понятно из его кредо, отвечал взаимностью.

То же касалось людей. Во всем. Ну, по крайней мере в большинстве случаев. Мать любила его, а он — ее. Изабель относилась к нему, как к брату, он же к ней — как к сестре. Фарлан был его другом, хоть иногда очень вредным — Ривай с большим удовольствием ездил ему по ушам из-за разногласий. Майк, Нанаба и другие сослуживцы вообще его бывшие приятели и единомышленники. С Эрвином они тоже были единомышленниками, а в период течки еще и любовниками. Все они «были», потому что сдохли. Кроме Ханджи, разумеется, но ее он и не упоминал.

Жизнь складывалась так, как ей заблагорассудится. То есть нихрена не предсказуемо.

Вот взять того же Эрвина. Всем альфам альфа. Он считал, что его долг, как мужа, воспитывать детей, защищать семью и уважать свою омегу — и это притягивало Ривая, который насмотрелся на ветреных альф. Но при этом он вообще отрекся от этого долга, потому что его смерть в любом случае оставит семью беззащитной — и Ривай это ценил, ведь в детстве он был беспризорником, да и сам не собирался становиться ничьим отцом. Кроме всего прочего внешность у него тоже была красивая: тело крепкое, мощное, длинное — а Риваю нравились длинные люди. Правда, Эрвин любил девушек и женщин, но и мужчинами-омегами не брезговал — понимал, что от природы ни ему, ни им вдвоем никуда не убежать.

Их история не про любовь. Хотя начиналось все славно. Ривай как только присягнул Эрвину, то сразу понял, кому достанется его задница. Это же поняли и в разведке, но о семье, разумеется, речи не шло. Эрвин вообще считал, что потрахивать Ривая в течки и период между ними теперь его обязанность. Не в смысле, что это есть в уставе или в каком-нибудь кодексе, а в смысле, что он, как начальник, должен заботиться о состоянии своего помощника, вот и все. Более того, этого ожидал от него и сам Ривай, и, вероятно, все вокруг. Поэтому когда Эрвин пронюхал у него начало течки и сказал ждать его у себя, Ривай даже не думал, что какой-то другой исход возможен. Он просто согласился и все началось.

Секс для них был продолжением тесных рабочих отношений. Поэтому Эрвин не просил, а командовал — когда и где заняться сексом, в чем прийти, какую позу принять. Ривай старался выполнять все, иначе что же он за подчиненный такой? Хотя иной раз бездушный, механический секс был в тягость, а прихоти Эрвина заставлять Ривая одеваться в женское и высоко, по-бабски стонать вызывали приступ тошноты. И если со вторым управиться было просто — он всего лишь попросил Эрвина перестать, то с первым пришлось примирился. После секса они не могли посмотреть друг другу в глаза, но, к облегчению обоих, в привычной обстановке все вставало на круги своя. Было невозможно представить между ними нечто большее, просто потому что Эрвин даже не думал и не хотел чего-то большего. Ривай платил той же монетой.

Довольно скоро аборты стали частью их союза. Свой первый раз Ривай запомнил навсегда. Эти странные щипцы, длинная стальная палка с острой головкой и пьяное чувство эйфории... Он узнал, что забеременел, когда его замутило от запаха яичницы на завтрак. Никому не говоря ни слова, он уехал следующей ночью к врачу и вернулся в Штаб днем на телеге с продовольствием. Спрятался от всех у себя и лег спать — после операции ноги еле шли, из жопы текла кровь, было плохо. Эрвин разбудил его и требовательно спросил, куда он уезжал, а услышав ответ, надолго замолчал. Как ни странно, это вызвало в нем порядочность. Вечером заставил поесть, посидел рядом, попросил прощения. Ривай так и не понял за что именно, но на словах простил. Оклемался на следующий день и вскоре обнаружил, что Эрвин перестал ходить по женщинам-бетам (а он особенно зачастил к ним, когда Ривай отказался от женских платьев и белья) и хранил ему своеобразную верность. 

Врача он посещал исправно раз в четыре-пять месяцев на протяжении четырех лет. Столько они с Эрвином были вместе. Тело с какой-то невероятной силой вновь и вновь бросало его в буйную течку, беременело, а после выскабливания быстро зализывало раны. У врача глаза на лоб лезли — таких живучих омег он в глаза не видывал. Как кошка Ривай залетал от Эрвина, и тот все просил его погодить с абортом и походить пузатым — и Ривай вспоминал, что ровно таким же тоном его просили надевать женские чулки и юбки. Ему нравилось трогать живот и трахать беременных, и чем дольше это длилось, тем соблазнительнее казалась Риваю идея выносить и родить. Но чем больше разрасталось пузо, тем тяжелее было тренироваться, и это решало все. Ривай всегда уезжал ночью и приезжал днем. Эрвин никогда не останавливал, но постоянно встречал.

Такая жизнь сильно утомляла. Ривай питал надежды, что однажды Эрвин скажет «хватит» или разглядит в нем человека, но тот на него даже не смотрел. Его дни занимали собрания, планирования, бесконечные обсуждения. Его взгляд был обращен куда-то туда, сквозь людей, на свободу, на будущее человечества. И Ривай старался соответствовать. Можно подумать, что у него, не-такой-омеги, был другой выбор. «Так он устроен», «Ему это надо», «Это моя работа» — объяснял Ривай для себя холодность альфы, стыдливый секс, свою роль в их паре. Ему нужно было помогать Эрвину насытиться общением и влечением, чтобы он продолжал думать за все человечество разом. Вот такие цели делали Ривая спокойным. Уж они-то точно окупали все старания.

Он бы убил Эрвина, если бы узнал, что Эрвин мыслил не так. И что жертвы Ривая напрасны. 

Собственно, почему «бы»? Он ведь так и сделал.

У Эрвина, как оказалось, были личные мечты. И открылся он перед Риваем в самый последний момент, под давлением обстоятельств, когда надо было выбирать между атакой Звероподобного и тем, чтобы спуститься в его обожаемый подвал. Это вывело Ривая из себя почти мгновенно. Видите ли, в любое другое время он был недостоин того, чтобы узнать, что Эрвин жаждет постичь всю правду об этом лживом мире, и что он чувствует глубокую вину за убитых. Хладнокровный ублюдок вещал ему об этом, уткнувшись куда-то в колени, и даже не представлял, сколько боли причиняет Риваю. Получалось, что все эти годы он жил с кем-то искусственным, с маской. И Ривай был недостаточно проницательным, верным и честным, чтобы это понять и заслужить это знание. И что же выходило, он вырывал из себя с корнем все нежные ростки чувств, чтобы что?.. Чтобы понять, что был его подстилкой? Заменой настоящих отношений? Что у Эрвина на самом деле есть своя, внутренняя жизнь, где живут и вина, и стыд, и другие желания? И та же жена, и семья, и любовь — обычная земная жизнь?

Это было самое страшное предательство, какое только доводилось испытывать Риваю. Его обманули, ранили, унизили. На крыше, когда он смотрел на едва живого Эрвина, до него дошло, что ему такой командир не нужен. Что его самый темный кошмар воплотился в явь, и Эрвин вдруг развоплотился. В лежащего перед ним мужчину он не верил — не выдержит испытаний, и поэтому за ним не было смысла идти. Все, что ему оставалось — это просто дать смерти сделать свое дело. И его альфа умер. Вот так просто.

Ривай не плакал и ничего не сказал. Вопреки собственным ожиданиям он не поставил на себе крест и никуда не ушел — некуда, да и незачем. Жизнь шла своим чередом, и он был нужен выпотрошенной разведке, чтобы поставить ее на ноги. По Эрвину скорбеть не получалось, соболезнования он принимал из вежливости, и, казалось, ничто не могло его задеть. Умом он понимал, что, скорее всего, слегка сошел с ума. На самом дне сердца поселился беспокойный темный зверь, и Ривай не рисковал его тревожить. И в довесок ко всему он был беременен.

По тянущему чувству в животе и изменившемуся вкусу он узнал, что залетел от Эрвина. Далеко не сразу он сообразил, что у него были какие-то варианты кроме как поехать к доктору: сомнений добавила Ханджи. Она быстро подметила его состояние — Ривай беременел на ее глазах с десяток раз — и, расчувствовавшись, с благоговением прижала руку к его животу. Сказала лишь одно слово: «Оставляй».

И когда Ривай это услышал, то понял — надо вырезать. В голове у него все звучало, что Эрвина в его жизни просто быть не должно, даже в таком виде. Он сказал это вслух и поразил Ханджи своим бессердечием. Она начала ходить за ним по пятам — будто до этого ее внимания ему не хватало — и все спрашивала, отчего он так невзлюбил Эрвина, почему хочется стереть его из памяти. «Что с тобой не так? Вы же были вместе, что _тогда_ произошло?» А Ривай бегал от нее как дурак и не знал, что сказать и как объяснить.

И вот так вышло, что он встал рано утром, собрался и уехал в город. Что-то было с ним не так — и беспокойная темная зверушка изводила его грудь. Лишь бы поскорее избавиться от расспросов Ханджи, и от ребенка под сердцем.

От недосыпа он стал клевать носом прямо в седле и проснулся у леса. Лошадь стояла в укромном месте среди редких полулысых деревьев и тихонько обгладывала высохшую траву. Сама сошла с дороги, глупая, неверная скотина. Ривай слез с нее и решил размяться, походил по шуршащему от опавших листьев полю, посмотрел на рассвет — и заметил приближавшегося всадника в буром плаще. Пришлось устроиться поудобнее на поваленном дереве и ждать — не уезжать же, не устраивать побег. Ханджи заметила его и быстро прискакала. Спешивалась она впопыхах, присела как кузнечик рядом — дерево было слишком низкое — и замерла. Ривай поежился от такой резкой перемены. Вытянул ноги и запоздало подумал, что из такого положения поднимется с трудом.

— Ривай, ты в порядке? — наконец-то произнесла она.

— Я заснул и лошадь сама меня увела.

— Мало спишь?

Он усмехнулся. Такой беспомощный вопрос. В молчании они смотрели на розовеющее холодное небо. Фыркали лошади — разговаривали. Ветер унялся, становилось теплее.

— Ты знал, что Эрвин тебя любил?

Ривай скосил на нее взгляд и положил руку на выпуклый живот. Вопреки всему он оставался спокоен — будто этот вопрос был не про него.

— Он любил женщин.

— Они ему нравились, но он любил тебя.

— Была же какая-то Мария, — нахмурился он, припоминая рассказ Эрвина, про то, какие у него были к ней чувства. Риваю тогда хотелось удавиться — про него так никто никогда не скажет.

— Это старая история. Он жил с тобой и выбрал тебя, — сказала она, прижимаясь щекой к колену. Очки у нее съехали ближе к бровям. — Тебя лю-би-ли. Ты не знал же, да?

Он уставился на нее. Что эта альфачиха мелет, блядь... Слова прижгли раскаленным металлом к сердцу. В груди заскребло, Ривай помотал головой, стараясь прогнать ощущения.

— Это неправда. С чего ты решила?

— Мы же друзья и иногда обменивались секретами. Просто у тебя был такой вид, будто ты делаешь ему одолжение, или что это вынужденная мера. Что ты в нем не заинтересован.

— Я-то не заинтересован? — поразился он. Кем надо быть, чтобы говорить ему такое?.. — Но ведь это он никогда не подпускал меня к себе. Не хотел ни быть со мной, ни любить меня.

Ривай не хотел представлять, о чем говорит, и крепко зажмурился. Ханджи что-то возразила, но он не слушал, громко сказал:

— Нет, это ты врешь мне, — и кряхтя встал, походя отмахиваясь от ее руки. — Это все не так.

Ханджи следом пошла за ним:

— Все он хотел, да только ты не давал. Просто посмотри на себя — ты же не гнешься. Жесткий, как камень.

Он взгромоздился на лошадь, выдохнул и стер свежий пот над губой. Его бросило в жар от мысли, что Эрвин хотел его любить. Это было сладко. Приятно. И очень горько.

— Какой есть. Как люди относятся ко мне, так и я к ним.

Выдернул из рук Ханджи поводья и припустил лошадь вперед, обратно к дороге. Надо доделать начатое, сделать наконец-то аборт, поставить точку в их псевдосемейной истории, и забыть все это как дивный, страшный сон.

Но память не давала ничего забыть. В последнюю течку Эрвин был неуклюжий, без своей-то правой руки. Он взвалил его на себя, давал командовать, нежничал с ним. А Ривай-то думал, что это от слабости тела. И верность эта странная, и сожаления об абортах. И постоянная их недосвязь, которая давала хоть какой-то контакт между ними. Ривай ведь видел это своими глазами. Но, дурак, не верил, даже не думал.

Глаза заболели, будто в них попал пар гигантов. Матка у Ривая вся искромсанная, порезанная. Ребенок вполне может родиться калекой. Как отец — и телесно, и на голову. 

Он остановил лошадь прямо посередине дороги и уставился на небо. Слезы не шли, а так хотелось выплеснуть их, облегчить душу. Хотелось выть и плакать, но он молчал в растерянности. Что же он натворил со своей жизнью? Что он сделал с ними?

Следовавшая за ним Ханджи остановилась рядом. Ривай повернул к ней голову, наконец-то признаваясь:

— Знаешь, я ведь тоже его любил.

Ее лицо застыло от этих слов. Она рассеянно оглядела его с головы до ног и, помолчав, спросила:

— Тогда на крыше — что это было? Ты ему мстил, да? 

Нет, жалел. Но не только. Возможно, что и мстил... Сложно объяснить. Он не знал наверняка, но все равно кивнул.

— Ты идиот, — сдержанно сказала она. 

Да. Да, он самый настоящий идиот. В пору было хвататься за голову, но Ривай только беспокойно возил пальцами по лбу, медленно осознавая, какой жизни себя лишал все эти долбанные четыре года.

Ханджи взяла его лошадь под уздцы и развернула в сторону Штаба. Он не возражал, вопрос аборта решился сам собой. Всю дорогу они молчали — она обиделась на него. За друга, за его лишения, за несчастье. За его смерть. А уж как Ривай обиделся на себя...

Люди относились к нему так, как он относился к ним. Но не так, как ему хотелось. Казалось, что умей он ослаблять защиту и пропускать удар, их с Эрвином ждала бы другая судьба...

Казалось. Он не умел.


End file.
